Winnings
by sixbynine
Summary: request for Moon-Angelica. Ed thinks he's got it sorted, Hugh's is certain he'll never lose and Roy has a plan.


One of my request's.

Little bit more challenging cause i actually stopped reading/writing FMA fanfic a while ago ^^:...

Anyway this is for Moon-Angelica on aarinfantasy ^^

* * *

Rating: 17- (just for a change )

Pairing: RoyxEd (or none if the prompt hits you that way)  
Seme: I ship reversible so either/or ^^  
Challenge/prompt: I have 3 so pick whichever strikes you ^^  
- "Ed watched in stunned horror as Al collapsed and the armour was empty once more."  
- Office antics, military policy and why _doesn't_ Ed wear a uniform?  
- 'Success can be defeat in itself' (focusing on either Ed or Roy's ultimate goals)

Thanks ^^

I picked the second challenge but i suppose it fits the third as well ^^

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ed sat smirking at the silent Colonel, his legs were propped up against the table and he was gently tossing his pocket watch up and down. The wider he smirked the deeper the Colonel's frown got,

"Ed, leave"

Ed grinned and made no attempt to move "Aww, you're no fun Mustang. Can't even take a little wager"

"I don't wager"

Ed laughed "now I know that's a lie, I've seen the spoils of your card games"

Mustang glared annoyed at himself for forgetting Ed's habit of knowing everything "I don't wager on people"

"Not even on yourself"

"It seems a little unfair, given I know the outcome"

Ed sat forward "but that's the point isn't it, if you tell me what the outcome is, I can bet on it and then we can split the profit"

"How very underhand of you Fullmetal"

Ed sat back and grinned "Learnt from the best"

Mustang snorted and went back to the paperwork ignoring the boy sitting on his couch, he looked up when two white hands placed themselves over the papers he was looking at,

"So? Are you gonna help or not?"

Mustang sat back sighing, he could feel a headache approaching, as was the norm when Ed was around "Run it by me again" maybe if he agreed the kid would leave

"Right, Hughs and Riza have a bet going that they can get you to kiss someone of their choice. Hughs thinks he can sweet talk you into it, Riza's gonna use force. Anyway you tell me which one you'll listen to I can bet on them and then when they win we split the money. It's perfect"

"Why would I listen to either of them, this is ridiculous, I have no desire to kiss anyone let alone at the command of one of my officers"

Ed shrugged "They seemed to think the up coming Military ball was the perfect opportunity, apparently this is a yearly occurrence"

Mustang decided to ignore that, he was well aware of his tendency to drink , flirt and forget.

"If I agree will you leave me alone"

"Yup" Ed grinned, obviously proud of himself

"Fine then I'll do as Riza asks, on one condition"

Ed stepped back warily eyeing the Colonel "Name it"

"If I win you have to wear the correct uniform for a week, if you win you get to keep all the money from the bet"

Ed's eyes lit up when he heard he could keep all the winnings "So what are the terms?"

Mustang leant forward "I bet Hughs asks me to kiss you"

Ed raised an eyebrow, then broke out laughing "Sure whatever, I accept your bet" he turned and walked out "Excuse me Colonel, I've gotta plan what to spend all this money on"

Mustang could hear the laughs echo off the hallway as the blonde boy walked away. He smirked and went back to his paperwork, it was beginning to look like this years ball wouldn't be so bad after all.

Roy tugged at his collar, there was something about the official occasions uniform he wore every year that was terribly uncomfortable. Despite it being exactly the same as his regular uniform, minus the burn marks, dirt and general wear and tear. The collar was to tight, the material to stiff, the layers to stuffy. He couldn't wait until the presentations were over, the drinking began and he could strip down to his shirt and trousers. He frowned as he looked over at Ed, still stubbornly refusing the wear a uniform despite the fact he was in fact receiving an award this evening, next to him his brother looking about as uncomfortable as Roy felt, even after several years here people still weren't quite used to Al's odd appearance.

"So you decided yet, Colonel?" Roy sighed and rolled his eyes, as Ed had predicted both Hughs and Riza had approached him daring him to kiss another party go-er. Hughs had sweet talked, pleaded and even tried blackmail. Riza had held a gun to his and threatened him with extra paperwork. Roy had calmly told each of them he would do no such thing and they were being stupid. Riza had shot the wall behind his head and Hughs had produced pictures of last years ball Roy didn't even remember having been taken. In desperation he had told each of them he'd decide on the night before escaping.

"Of course I have, you think I'd go into this blind. I made my mind up days ago. Now be quiet, the little shrimp is getting on stage" and Roy could have sworn he saw Ed's ear prick up at the word shrimp

Roy sighed relieved as he slipped the heavy overcoat off and dumped it in the cloakroom, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and the top button he relaxed. This was the fun part of the evening, he smirked and left ignoring the greetings of passers-by as he made his way towards the bright red coat he could see sitting at the bar,

"Ed"

"Mustang" Ed turned away from the bar to face the older man his elbow resting gently on the wooden surface "Done Riza's bidding yet?" he grinned widely

"No actually there has been a small change of plan" he stepped closer "you see Hugh's offer was far more attractive" and he tipped Ed's face upwards gently before pressing his lips to the younger boys. Ed froze, his arm slipping off the bar as one of Roy's worked it's way round his waist and pulled him closer,

"Come now Edward, don't just stand there" he broke contact just enough to whisper condescendingly before kissing him again, this time pleasantly surprised by the hesitant hands working their way up his arm and a determined tongue pressing against his lips, he opened them willingly allowing Ed to take control for a short while before nipping gently on his lower lip and pulling away,

"I believe you owe General Hugh's some money" he said, smirking before settling down at the bar and ordering his usual whiskey. "and I expect you in full and proper uniform tomorrow" Breathing deeply he tried to control his heart rate and the tingling he could still feel across his mouth.

Ed was still stood beside him, his face swinging between shock, outrage and confusion.

Roy woke with a groan and looked up, the familiar sight of his office greeted him, and he surmised someone (Riza) had been kind enough (fed up with him) to dump him here last night, or possibly early this morning, he really couldn't remember. Stumbling through the side door he peeled off his now dirty shirt and trousers before stepping into the small shower he had had installed for this very reason. Washing quickly and dressing in a spare uniform he kept in his desk he exited to find Hugh's and Riza sitting on the couch, they stood,

"Sir"

"Oh stop it, it's far to early for that"

"It's lunchtime, sir"

Roy glared at her "why are you here anyway"

"You told us to be here"

Roy raised an eyebrow, he did a lot of things drunk but asking his officers to be in his office early the morning after was never one of them"

"Said you had something to show us" Hugh's added helpfully

Roy though for a bit before smirking "Yes, I do seem to recall a small bet you had going with Fullmetal"

Hugh's grinned "Yeah thanks for that, Riza and I made quite a bit off the kid"

Roy raised an eyebrow

"He over head us talking between ourselves about a bet to see which of us could convince you, it was only supposed to be me and Riza. But Ed bet both of us you'd do as she said, so when you did what I said Riza and Ed lost the bet. Course Ed bet way more than either of us so Riza is still money up"

Roy leant forward "I believe we have a small wager don't we Hughs"

Hughs raised an eyebrow "Oh you mean that one you're never gonna win about Ed wearing his uniform" he leant back "sure, whatever Colonel"

Roy smirked again and indicated towards the door, he had seen Ed approaching through the window behind Riza and new he was waiting outside, putting off knocking for as long as possible,

"Don't stand outside all day Fullmetal, someone will mistake you for an ornament"

The door swung open and crashed into the wall "who you calling so small they could be a potted plant" Ed ranted and stomped forward ready to launch into another tirade before he noticed Hugh's and Riza staring at him open mouthed

Roy smirked and held out his hand "nice uniform Fullmetal, it fits nicely"

He watched open mouthed as Hugh's reluctantly handed over the winnings he had collected from Ed earlier and a considerable amount more

"What the hell"

Roy settled back into his chair and smiled, "It's very simple, Hugh's and I have a long running bet, that I could make you wear the uniform. Your little bit of underhand cheating merely provided the opportunity for me"

"I knew you were up to something! You seemed far to sure Mustang would go for Riza's suggestion"

"You deliberately lost the bet for me" Ed shouted pointed his finger at Mustang

Roy just smiled

"How did you know he'd ask you to kiss me anyway"

"You and Al were the only people attending who Hugh's knew I could get away with kissing. I hedged my bets and figured Hugh's wouldn't be that cruel to poor Al. That and the fact he's asked me every year since I've known you"

Hugh's looked a little sheepish and scratched the back of his head "I thought it'd be funny" he backed away from Ed's glare "uh I gotta…go...somewhere" he turned and walked out the door as fast as he could followed by Riza who could sense the impending explosion as Roy and Ed tried to outstare each other.

"You didn't even need to lose it, you still could have made me wear the uniform and done what Riza said" Ed was watching Roy very carefully, Roy swallowed feeling distinctly uncomfortable

"Yes, well it taught you a lesson as well didn't it. Play fairly if you want to win and keep the winnings"

Ed eyes lowered and he stepped back smiling softly "fair play Colonel, well at least Hugh's can stop pestering you to kiss me"

Roy watched him walk slowly toward the door and his eyes hardened, he'd been battling with this odd desire to wipe away every trace of hurt from Ed ever since he met the boy, and as he saw the disappointment he had caused something snapped. He walked past Ed and placed his foot in front of the door,

"I wasn't lying last night"

Ed laughed hollowly "which particular bit, you said some pretty outrageous things"

"Before I kissed you, I said Hugh's offer was more attractive"

Ed looked up and Roy's heart jumped slightly at the slight look of hope there, Roy took a deep breath and leant in sealing the gap between them. Ed's hands came up on reflex grabbing onto the Colonel's strong arms as he melted into him.

Outside Hugh's held out a triumphant hand and Riza and the few members of staff who had arrived for the morning begrudgingly handed over their money.

* * *

I think all that works out....the uh bets got me a bit confused but i think it all makes sense XD

R and R !!XD


End file.
